


Falling Rain

by vichenta



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bible, M/M, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: Как-то раз, попав на Ковчег, некий ангел и некий демон отправились в путешествие.





	Falling Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120431) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 

Кроули еще раз осмотрел края пентаграммы и скривился. Все выглядело правильно, но рисовать оккультные символы на грязи было как-то… не кошерно. Хотя в его случае, рисование первой попавшейся палкой и испачканные коленки искупались исключительной бедственностью его положения. Конкретно сейчас, охота была пуще неволи… и чувства стиля. 

Он произнес слово, от которого у человека закровоточили бы уши, и пентаграмма засветилась зловещим красным цветом. Из её глубин послышался леденящий душу голос.

«ДА?» – произнес голос.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Кроули. – Слушайте, я не знаю, насколько вы в курсе местных новостей, но похоже там, Наверху, очень недовольны людьми.

«НАМ ЭТО ИЗВЕСТНО, - ответил голос, - ПРЕДЛАГАЕШЬ ПОХВАЛИТЬ ТЕБЯ ЗА ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО?»

\- Это само собой, - послушно согласился Кроули. – Но, эм, дело не в этом. Дело в том, что Наверху недовольны настолько, что готовятся вылить на Землю огромную лохань воды. Устроить старый добрый потоп, так сказать. Потоп, который утопит всё живое.

«…И?»

\- И землю затопит святая вода, - Кроули сделал небольшую паузу. Голос продолжал молчать, пентаграмма упорно светилась зловещим красным. Кроули пошел дальше: - Так, может быть, мне ненадолго вернуться в Ад? Ну, знаете, исключительно, чтобы не расплавится, как чёртова свечка. 

«ОТКУДА ИМЕННО У ТЕБЯ ИНФОРМАЦИЯ ОБ ЭТОМ…БОЖЕСТВЕННОМ ПОТОПЕ?»

\- Сплетни, - размыто ответил Кроули. Он слышал, как местный ханжа-ангел упоминал об этом, к тому же, слухи множились, как лесной пожар, а местный сумасшедший не затыкался о Ное, строящем большую лодку. Кроули считал, что благоразумнее будет внять предупреждениям.

«СПЛЕТНИ. СПЛЕТНИ НЕ САМОЕ ДОСТОВЕРНОЕ ОСНОВАНИЕ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ, КРОЛИ?»

Вопреки обыкновению, Кроули моргнул.

– Послушайте, - сказал он, - меня нужно отозвать с Земли. По долгу службы я постоянно на стреме, и конкретно сейчас меня очень напрягает этот божественный потоп.

«К тому же, - добавил он про себя, - я бы ни за что не вернулся вниз к вам, ублюдкам, если бы мне не было по-настоящему страшно».

«ДО ТЕХ ПОР ПОКА МЫ НЕ ПОЛУЧИМ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ, ТЫ НИКУДА НЕ ПОЙДЕШЬ. ПОИСК НОВОГО ПОЛЕВОГО АГЕНТА ТРЕБУЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ»

Пентаграмма померкла, превратившись в простые линии на грязи.

Кроули неверяще посмотрел на нее. Ладно, допустим, приспешники Ада не были самыми милыми людьми на свете, но они что собирались просто _оставить_ его здесь? Он прекрасно знал, что отозвать его – дело одной секунды. Ублюдки. Они собирались оставить его здесь _плавиться_. Они собирались _оставить его здесь_.

Сидя в грязи перед совершенно безвкусной пентаграммой, демон Кроули от души выблагословился. 

+

Азирафаэль скептически оглядел Ковчег.

\- Простите, - учтиво начал он.

\- Не сейчас, - отозвался старик, делая зарубку за зарубкой на глиняной табличке, пока пары животных перед ним пробегали, пролетали и проползали по трапу внутрь. – Я занят.

Ангел заглянул ему через плечо.

– Боже, - заметил он, - как много животных. Вы, кхм, уверены, что они все поместятся?

\- Слушай, - нетерпеливо сказал старик, - Господь дал мне весьма четкие инструкции насчет размеров этой штуковины, наверное, Господу лучше знать поместятся они или нет.

Когда Азирафаэль продолжил терпеливо стоять у его плеча, Ной добавил:

\- Хам, пожалуйста, уведи этого мужчину подальше от Ковчега.

Один из ноевых сыновей с виноватым видом подошел к Азирафаэлю и взял его за руку.

– Простите, - пробормотал он. – Отца очень критикуют по поводу всего этого.

\- Правда? – обеспокоенно переспросил Азирафаэль. – О, боже. Я просто хотел помочь.

Хам с интересом посмотрел на Азирафаэля.

– Так ты не считаешь отца сумасшедшим?

\- Конечно нет! – удивленно воскликнул Азирафаэль. – На Земле столько нечестивых людей, так что вполне здравая мысль избавиться от них и начать всё заново. Всё вот это. Праведная кара. К тому же, мы не должны сомневаться в божественной воле. Неисповедимы пути, как говориться. Всё это часть божественного замысла.

Он с сомнением посмотрел на Ковчег.

– Хотя трудно представить, как же все поместятся…

Хам моргнул.

– Ты, эм, не выглядишь таким уж нечестивым.

\- Само собой. Полагаю, я буду на Ковчеге с вами.

С ужасно виноватым видом, Хам ответил:

\- Нет, это вряд ли. Господь сказал отцу взять только маму, меня, моих братьев и их жен… и животных, само собой. И кое-что из еды. Но на этом всё. Похоже все остальные люди нечестивы. – Он замолчал, посмотрел на изумленное лицо Азирафаэля и добавил – Прости.

\- Но…, - замялся Азирафаэль. – Я просто не могу быть нечестивым. Я ангел.

Вина на лице Хама сменилось скептицизмом.

– Ангел?

Азирафаэль смущенно кашлянул и расправил крылья.

– Эм, да.

Хам уставился них.

– _Вау_. Слушай, я уверен, отец пустит тебя к нам. Может быть, Бог не стал упоминать тебя, потому что он и так знал, что ты придешь. Вау. Ангел. Ты можешь присматривать за нами. Готов поспорить, тебе совсем не охота летать под дождем всё время, что будет длиться потоп.

\- Сорок дней и сорок ночей, - сказал Азирафаэль. – Или, по крайней мере, мне так сказали.

\- Тогда пошли! – сказал Хам. На секунду он замялся, потом взял Азирафаэля за руку и повел его обратно к трапу.

– Отец, - крикнул он.

Ной, однако, был занят. Похоже, у него разгорелся жаркий спор с одним из сыновей.

– Послушай, - говорил он, - должно быть я случайно добавил лишнюю отметку, это всё…

\- Ты случайно вписал трех змей? – нетерпеливо перебил его сын. – Отец, не так-то просто ошибиться в подсчете громадных старых змеюк.

\- Что поделать, Сим, похоже, у меня всё-таки вышло, - огрызнулся сбитый с толку Ной.

\- Простите, - сказал Азирафаэль. – Какая-то ошибка в подсчетах?

\- Да, - ответил Сим. – Согласно записям отца, сейчас на борту три змеи. Ты кто такой? 

\- Три питона? – повторил Азирафаэль.

\- Отец, - прервал Хам, - Отец, это ангел. Он едет с нами.

\- Ангел? – спросил Ной и посмотрел на крылья Азирафаэля. – Понятно. – Он поклонился. – Большая честь. Твоё имя?

\- Азирафаэль, - представился Азирафаэль, учтиво улыбаясь. – Так что там с тремя змеями?

\- Ничего-ничего, - отмахнулся Ной. – Просто мои глаза уже не те. Всё нормально. Так что там с черепахами?

Азирафаэль решил не спорить и прошел на Ковчег. Он поднялся на самую верхнюю палубу и глядел оттуда на пары животных, поднимающихся на борт. Вдали послышались первые раскаты грома.

\- Три змеи, - задумчиво пробормотал ангел.

+

Кроули свернулся в углу и кипел от злости. Ему было тесно, вокруг стояли вонь и толчея, и уже одно только присутствие в этом месте убивало в нем чувство собственного достоинства. Путешествовать зайцем было ниже него. Ниже него было мириться с неудобствами. Он слышал, как дождь начинает беспрерывно барабанить по деревянным бокам Ковчега, и Кроули не нужно было живое человеческое воображение, чтобы представить, что случится, дай Ковчег хоть одну крохотную течь. Вдобавок он чувствовал себя похожим на кусок измызганной чешуйчатой веревки; он успел забыть, каково это - не иметь конечностей. В Саду Кроули был рад уже тому, что оказался на Земле, форма была делом десятым, но с тех пор как Ад пожаловал ему человеческое тело, он терпеть не мог возвращаться в прежнее обличие. Он ненавидел быть холоднокровным, и, будучи змеем, частенько путался собственных кольцах.

Ко всему этому, на борт каким-то образом пробрался один глупый ангел. Кроули был уверен, что ангел сделал это специально, и что он знает о его, Кроули, присутствии.

Рядом что-то фыркнуло.

Кроули спешно развернулся и скользнул подальше в темноту. Фырканье повторилось, и на этот раз вместе ним показался огромный бархатный нос, обрамленный холеной шерстью орехового цвета.

Благосливая лошадь. Он никогда не ладил с лошадьми. У лошадей были _копыта - _ очень большие копыта, способные легко перемолоть его тело. И хотя это бы решило проблему с возвращением в Ад, Кроули с самого начала не особо-то горел желанием возвращаться. Пусть даже альтернативой было ютиться в маленькой скрипучей посудине. Не говоря уже о том, что смерть была делом _исключительно грязным_. Кроули зашипел.

Похоже, что лошадь такого не ожидала. Она заржала и сделала ещё шаг вперед.

\- Убирайся, - зашипел Кроули, на этот раз человеческим языком. – Плохая лошадь! Плохая!

\- О боже, - раздался возглас из дверей. – Я так и думал, что животные могут не поладить. Пойдем со мной, дорогая. Я дам тебе сена…

Лошадь тут же потеряла к Кроули интерес и процокала к Азирафаэлю, стоящему в дверях с охапкой сена в руках. На его губах играла легкая улыбка.

Кроули потуже свернулся в своём темном углу. Глупый тресвятый ангел. Наверняка, это он подослал чертову лошадь.

Закончив укладывать сено в первую подвернувшуюся кормушку, ангел подошел ближе к его укрытию. Кроули на секунду представил, как забавно будет укусить ангела за обутую в сандалю ногу.

\- Здравствуй, - доброжелательно начал Азирафаэль. 

\- Ммм, - уклончиво отозвался Кроули, мысленно ища выход.

Азирафаэль опустился на колени.

\- Э… Кроли, если не ошибаюсь?

Во второй раз за два дня Кроули моргнул. Он не ожидал, что Ангел Восточных Врат запомнит разговор со змеем, и тем более, не ожидал, что Азирафаэль запомнит его имя. Не важно, что сам он имя Азирафаэля запомнил. В конце концов, «Азирафаэль» было куда более запоминающимся, чем «Кроли».

\- Кроули, - внезапно для себя ответил Кроули. – «Кроли» в прошлом.

\- Кроули, - прилежно повторил Азирафаэль. – По-моему, звучит очень современно, не правда ли?

«_Поверить_ не могу», - подумал Кроули. Любой другой ангел на месте Азирафаэля уже размахивал бы руками и кричал «изыди, демон». Не говоря уже о том, что не так много ангелов в принципе остановилось бы, чтобы поболтать с демоном. Азирафаэль с самого Начала был странным.

\- Слушай, - сказал Кроули, - мы здесь не чтобы лясы точить. Почему бы тебе уже не убраться?

На лице Азирафаэля отразилось сомнение.

\- Думаю, мне следует предпринять в отношении тебя какие-то меры, - нерешительно сказал он. – Я к тому, что раз всё небогоугодное сейчас тонет, мне едва ли кажется справедливым…

\- Но все остальные просто утонут, - прервал Кроули своим самым убедительным голосом. – А я из-за святой воды расплавлюсь. В мучениях. По мне так это тоже не очень-то справедливо, как считаешь?

\- Нет, конечно же, нет, - тут же отозвался Азирафаэль.

Внезапно Кроули очень обрадовался, что змеи физически не способны усмехаться. Ангел оказался мягкосердечным дураком.

Повисла тишина.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Азирафаль, - я так понимаю, есть ты не хочешь?

\- Правильно понимаешь, - радостно ответил Кроули, не особо задумываясь. - Оставим мышек на черный день?

Как он и думал, вид у ангела сделался потрясенный. И, как он и надеялся, ангел удалился, всем этим видом излучая неодобрение. Кроули свернулся клубком и на минуту позволил чувству абсолютного удовлетворения захлестнуть его. Он не мог поверить, что Небеса были насколько глупы, чтобы выбрать своим единственным полевым агентом такого ангела, как Азирафаэль. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сон, Кроули успел подумать: «И всё же они оставили его на земле в потоп. Может быть, Небеса не так уж глупы».

Кроули заснул, но это был не тот сладкий сон, которым обычно спят демоны, удачно обдурившие ангелов.

+

Азирафаэль старался не пересекаться с Кроули, который и сам держался тени (и в свою очередь, старался не пересекаться с чрезмерно дружелюбной гнедой кобылой). Какой-то части его демонической сущности претила сама мысль о каких-либо соглашениях с ангелом, но, в целом, всё шло неплохо.

Но шли дни, и Кроули всё глубже и глубже погружался в тоску. Едва ли на свете существовало много вещей, которыми может развлечь себя существо, запертое в змеином теле. Да ради Бо.. Сата… кого-угодно ради! Он не мог даже позагибать пальцы, чтобы скоротать время. К тому же, Кроули начал отчаянно скучать по вавилонскому вину. Его тоска только усилилась, когда он понял, что, если только бочки с вином не плавают сейчас где-то снаружи, его шансы снова попробовать хоть каплю стремятся к нулю.

Затем он вспомнил, как Азирафаэль предлагал ему еды, и снова воспрял духом. Если на этой скрипучей посудинке была еда, значит, должна была быть и выпивка. Потому что даже глупый старик на побегушках у Бога не мог быть насколько глуп или праведен, чтобы не захватить вавилонского вина.

С такими мыслями Кроули начал поиски.

Они заняли несколько дней, и хотя вино нашлось не сразу, по крайней мере, это помогло убить время. В конце концов, Кроули нашел вино на второй сверху палубе Ковчега, вместе с золотом, оружием и другими вещами, которым, по мнению Кроули, полагалось быть атрибутами куда более греховной части человечества. Он улыбнулся про себя. И эти люди уважили Господа, хм? Что ж, они уважили и демонов тоже. По крайней мере, одного демона.

Итак, Кроули нашел вино. Теперь всё, что ему оставалось, это каким-то образом откупорить пробку и выпить вина, позорно не свалившись в бочку. Он аккуратно обвился вокруг бочонка, подполз наверх, а затем, всё так же аккуратно, но очень решительно, вцепился зубами в пробку.

Зубы застряли.

Кроули злобно зашипел на себя. Просто замечательно. Он постарался раскрыть пасть пошире, но клыки намертво застряли в пробке и выниматься не хотели. В отчаянной попытке всё-таки вынуть пробку, он попытался просто повертеть головой. Когда стало очевидно, что и это не работает, Кроули поколебался еще секунду и перекинулся в человеческую форму.

Зная, что обвитый вокруг бочки с пробкой в зубах, он выглядит, как идиот, демон распутался и упал на палубу с унизительным и очень звучным грохотом. Поморщившись, Кроули быстро перекинулся обратно в змея и уполз в тень. Как выяснилось - как раз вовремя; на верхней палубе послышались торопливые шаги, и затем прилично вымокший Сим и совершенно сухой Азирафаэль спустились по лестнице. Сим, державший лампу, начал пристально осматривать комнату, тогда как взгляд ангела тут же устремился в темноту, где лежал Кроули.

Кроули злобно выблагословил собственную глупость. Вот не сиделось же ему на месте, а! О, нет. Ему обязательно нужно было привлечь внимание ангела именно тогда, когда вокруг, как из ведра, хлестала святая вода.

Но святая вода, и её выливание на Кроули, кажется, не входили в ангельские планы. Хотя Азирафаэль и заметил свернувшегося в тени демона, предпринял он нечто очень странное. Он тихо зашел за спину Сима, аккуратно взял стоящий там золотой слиток и мягко опустил его боком на пол. Затем:

\- О, - воскликнул ангел. – Похоже, я нашел, отчего был весь шум.

Он указал на недавно перемещенное золото.

– Должно быть, оно упало во время качки.

Сим обернулся посмотреть, на что показывает Азирафаэль, и его лицо озарилось облегчением.

– Да, похоже. – Он устало улыбнулся ангелу. – Я правда не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя. Благодаря тебе животные счастливы, наша еда не портится, и ты успокаиваешь невротиков вроде меня, когда они решают, что на борт пробрался кто-то еще…, - он, было, придвинулся, чтобы похлопать ангела по плечу, но, похоже, вспомнил, с кем говорит, и вместо этого воодушевленно закончил:

\- Если когда-нибудь нам выпадет шанс написать историю великого потопа и Ковчега, я лично прослежу, чтобы в ней было как минимум один-два хвалебных абзаца о тебе.

\- О, право слово, - неловко сказал Азирафаэль, - не стоит.

\- Ещё как стоит, - уверенно сказал Сим и подтолкнул смущенного ангела к лестнице.

Всё еще сокрытый тенью Кроули не знал, что и думать. Он точно знал, что ангелы, все они, были кучкой праведных ублюдков. Им нравилось карать всех и вся без разбора. И они не врали. Лукавили и то редко.

Что ж, решил Кроули, сворачиваясь среди золота, он однозначно плохо влиял на ангела. Отличная злодейская работа, тыры-пыры.

+

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Кроули вспомнил, что вообще-то пришел в ту комнату за вавилонским вином. К тому времени, он уже спустился обратно на вторую снизу палубу, в этот раз, однако, предусмотрительно держась подальше от лошади. Кроули начинал всерьез раздражаться и неиронично подумывал о том, чтобы вернуться к винным бочкам, прежде чем рассудил, что не может позволить недавнему инциденту повториться.

Как вскоре выяснилось, все его винные беспокойства были абсолютно излишни.

Примерно через пару недель после его проникновения на несчастное судёнышко, Кроули проснулся от отчетливого запаха вавилонского вина в непосредственной близости от себя. У него ушла где-то минута на то, чтобы осознать, что да, он не бредит, и нет, это не проекция его порабощенного беспредельной скукой сознания. Желтые змеиные глаза распахнулись. Демон оглядел свой тёмный угол и через секунду заметил керамическую кружку, от которой шел соблазнительный запах вина. Он скользнул к ней. Так и есть. Определенно вавилонское. Кроули улыбнулся про себя. Это был его первый приятный вечер за последние несколько недель.

На следующее утро его встретила заново наполненная кружка.

На третий день в разум Кроули имели наглость закрасться подозрения. Вино не могло просто появиться из воздуха. Кто-то должен был _принести его_. И Кроули подозревал, что никому из семьи Ноя и в голову бы не пришло оставлять драгоценное вавилонское вино рядом с животными. Особенно учитывая, что они не имели ни малейшего понятия, ни о том, что на их корабле скрывается демон, ни о том, что он пытался украсть их вино. Единственным существом, знающим об этом хоть что-то, был один очень бесячий ангел.

Но Азирафаэль не стал бы приносить ему вино, так? _Никто_ никогда не отдавал ничего демонам по собственной воле. Конечно, люди заключали с ними сделки, но на этом всё. Ангелы праведно карали демонов, а демоны не так праведно отбивались, но никто, _никто_ никогда не приносил Кроули вавилонского вина. В этом не было _никакого смысла_.

Когда на четвертый, и пятый, и шестой день вино продолжило появляться, низменно позволяя ему немного отвлечься и порадоваться, при этом, не причиняя никакого вреда, Кроули мысленно пожал плечами и просто принял происходящее, как данность. Что бы там ни думал ангел, жаловаться Кроули не собирался.

Когда Кроули проснулся на седьмой день ангельской винной доставки, кое-что изменилось.

Первое, что он заметил, было отсутствие вина. Он как раз успел раздражиться, прежде чем осознал кое-что еще: нескончаемая качка, к которой он успел привыкнуть за последние сорок или около того дней, прекратилась.

Кроули моргнул.

Что ж, очевидно, шторм утих. Это означало, что стих и дождь. Теперь вопрос стоял так – осел ли Ковчег на суше или же плавал в удивительно спокойном море. Кроули надеялся на первое, но готов был ставить на второе.

Он аккуратно выполз из своего темного угла и, мастерски избегая разнокалиберных лап и копыт, скользнул к лестнице, а оттуда – на печально известную палубу, где хранилось золото, оружие и вино. Кроули оглядел комнату. Она была пуста, за исключением фигуры, сидящей у основания лестницы наверх. Фигура подставила лицо лучам солнца, и бриз взъерошил её волосы так, что они упали на лоб. Зрелище было бы очень красивым и ангельским, если бы фигурой не был бы, ну, Азирафаэль, поэтому, по факту, всё выглядело довольно глупо.

Кроули остановился на мгновение, взвесил все за и против и скользнул к ангелу.

\- Привет, - сказал он.

Азирафаэль слегка подскочил от испуга и опустил взгляд на Кроули.

\- О, здравствуй.

Кроули неопределенно кивнул наверх своей плоской зеленой головой.

\- Похоже, буря закончилась. Как там дела?

\- О, - ответил ангел, на мгновение снова переводя взгляд наверх, - вообще-то, там довольно красиво. Хочешь взглянуть?

\- Не, - ответил Кроули, которому внезапно больше всего на свете захотелось выйти на воздух. – Чтобы выйти мне нужно превратиться в человека, а тогда Ной с командой заметят меня.

\- Просто отведи их взгляды, - справедливо заметил Азирафаэль. – Чудесни, чтобы они не увидели тебя или… или что там делают демоны вместо чудес.

\- Наверху могут заметить, - огрызнулся Кроули.

Азирафаэль покраснел.

\- Сомневаюсь, что они заметят, если _я_ совершу чудо, - выпалил он. – То есть, вряд ли ангел, совершающий чудеса на Ковчеге, вызовет вопросы, поэтому, если тебе действительно хочется подняться со мной на крышу, не думаю, что это будет проблемой…

Осознав, что змей с открытым ртом, должно быть, выглядит весьма комично, Кроули сомкнул челюсть. Затем, прежде чем ангел успел окончательно засмущаться, Кроули прервал его:

\- Ладно. _Хорошо. _Если ты уверен.

Не дав ангелу шанса передумать, Кроули превратился в человека и радостно улыбнулся своим десяти пальцам на руках, по которым так скучал в змеиной форме.

Азирафаэль с секунду смотрел на Кроули широко распахнутыми глазами, после чего, кажется, снова взял себя в руки.

\- Кхм, хорошо. Эм. Тогда пойдем на крышу. Люди не заметят тебя.

Кроули кивнул и проследовал за ангелом по лестнице на плоскую открытую палубу. Он не успел толком ничего рассмотреть, только размытое пятно света и сияющий простор, прежде чем Азирафаэль расправил крылья, жестом призывая Кроули сделать то же самое. Пожав плечами, демон последовал его примеру и полетел за ангелом, приземляясь на косую деревянную крышу самой верхней палубы. Он расположился на противоположной стороне от Азирафаэля, слегка взъерошил перья и огляделся.

Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень-очень маленьким. Везде, кроме крохотного деревянного судёнышка, на котором они плыли, была вода; безбрежное море, тянущееся во все стороны к слегка изогнутому горизонту, спокойная, ровная гладь, ярко сияющая в полуденном солнце.

\- Вау, - холодно заметил Кроули.

\- Впечатляет, правда? – согласился Азирафаэль.

\- Не то слово. – Кроули подтянул коленки к груди и сжался, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что не ёжится. Он справедливо полагал, что такое количество святой воды заставило бы любого демона нехило понервничать.

\- Скажи, - сказал Кроули спустя несколько секунд, - дождя ведь больше не будет?

\- Нет, - мечтательно ответил Азирафаэль. Кроули нахмурился и слегка подвинулся, пока ему не стало видно, чем занят ангел. Азирафаэль полулежал, приподнявшись на локтях, раскинув крылья над собой, и пялился на облака. Выглядел он так же глупо, как и на лестнице.

\- Нет, - повторил Азирафаэль. – Насколько мне известно, дожди были запланированы исключительно на сорок дней и ночей.

\- Тогда что будет теперь?

\- Теперь? О. – Ангел слегка нахмурился, напряжённо думая. Его лицо внезапно просветлело, он сказал:

\- О, точно! Полагаю, теперь наступили те сто пятьдесят дней, когда мы должны просто сидеть здесь и наслаждаться видом.

\- ЧТО? – взвизгнул Кроули.

Азирафаэль послал ему неодобрительный взгляд, впоследствии рьяно исповедуемый всеми библиотекарями мира.

\- Тише. Если ты будешь так кричать, то привлечешь к себе внимание Ноя не зависимо от того, насколько хороши мои чудеса.

Но Кроули не мог успокоиться. Он прошипел:

\- Хорошо! Доставай сссвой меч и отрубай мою голову сссейчас же. Потому что я _отказываюсь_ проводить следующие три месяца взаперти! Уж _лучше_ я вернусь в Ад!

Азирафаэль послал ему холодный взгляд. Кроули застыл. Было что-то _неправильное_ в этом взгляде. По крайней мере, ангельски неправильное. Азирафаэль не выглядел особо праведно, и не похоже, что он собирался претворять в жизнь кару в любом виде. Удивительно, но он выглядел в точности, как те немногие люди, которых Кроули никогда не удавалось искусить. Такие люди удручали Кроули: друзья искушенных, которые видели, на что Кроули способен, и не попадались сами. Люди, которые злились на своих друзей, потому что им было не всё равно. И Азирафаэль смотрел на него так. Это был очень человеческий взгляд.

\- Как глупо, - это всё, что он сказал, прежде чем перевести взгляд на необъятную красоту океана.

Кроули неловко взъерошил перья и отвернулся, уставившись туда, где бесконечное море встречалось с бескрайним небом.

Только через несколько недель обиженного сидения на крыше, он осознал, что ни разу больше не думал о том, чтобы вернуться в Ковчег и удавиться с горя. Кроме того, каждое утро Азирафаэль прилетал на крышу с двумя кружками вавилонского вина, и они молча пили. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Кроули отсрочил своё возвращение в Ад.

+

На второй месяц сидения на крыше Кроули понял, что есть кое-что похуже бесконечного моря. Как оказалось, если ты заперт с кем-то в одном пространстве, ты начинаешь к этому кому-то привыкать. 

Постепенно Кроули втянулся в рутину. Каждое утро, как раз тогда, когда он просыпался, ангел приносил вино. Они пили, каждый сидя на своей стороне покатой крыши. Оставшийся день они сидели или валялись, Азирафаэль время от времени мычал себе под нос короткие нехитрые песенки, и вечером Кроули снова погружался в дремоту, чтобы проснуться следующим утром, как раз тогда, когда Азирафаэль принесёт вино.

Кроули стало очень не по себе, когда он понял, что узнаёт все мелодии, которые Азирафаэль мычит себе под нос, просто потому что слышал их уже миллион раз.

Его дискомфорт только возрос, когда он понял, что привык не только к ангельскому пению, но и к виду ангела. Когда ночью единственным источником света оставались звезды, и он сворачивался клубком, обнимая себя крыльями, его воображение легко рисовало ему Азирафаэля за закрытыми веками. Он без труда мог представить дружелюбное лицо ангела и легкую улыбку, встречающую его каждое утро вместе с библейским вином. Без малейшего старания он представлял взъерошенные блондинистые волосы Азирафаэля, его мятую робу и страшный беспорядок маховых крыльев. После короткой паники он перестал пытаться прогонять видение.

Последней каплей, разумеется, стало то, что их молчание, внезапно для Кроули, стало _дружеским_.

\- Так, - резко сказал он однажды утром, когда солнце над его головой почти достигло зенита. – Если так продолжится, я сойду с ума.

Азирафаэль, похоже совершенно сбитый с толку, посмотрел на него поверх ската крыши. Еще бы, с того момента, как демон в последний раз хоть как-то комментировал сложившуюся ситуацию, прошло по меньшей мере два месяца.

\- Прости, что ты сказал? – переспросил Азирафаэль.

\- Я говорю, - ответил Кроули, - что если так продолжится, я сойду с ума. – Размытым жестом он указал на азирафаэлевы крылья. - А это просто позорище.

Азирафаэль выглядел слегка уязвлённым.

– Что не так?

Кроули весьма экспрессивно взмахнул руками.

\- Ну, знаешь. Твои пуховые перья – это ужас кошмарный. Я даже отсюда вижу, что они ничуть не мягче маховых. Любой уважающей себя птице было бы стыдно.

\- Я, - с достоинством ответил Азирафаэль, - не птица.

Кроули уставился на него.

\- Я _знаю_. – Он отвернулся, раздраженный тем, что нарушил молчание. Вновь вернувшаяся тишина была в разы не такой дружеской. Он расплылся в улыбке.

Неделю спустя, за их импровизированным винным завтраком, от которого Кроули, к собственному ужасу стал уставать, Азирафаэль сказал:

\- Они не так уж плохи.

\- Кто не так уж плох? – на автомате ответил Кроули, прежде чем вспомнить, что разговоры с ангелом – не самое благодарное занятие.

\- Не _кто_, мальчик мой, - сказал Азирафаэль. – _Что_. Я имею в виду свои крылья, всё действительно настолько плохо, как ты сказал?

\- Даже хуже, - ответил Кроули, осушая свою кружку. После секундного сомнения, он расправил собственные крылья. – Видишь? Перышко к перышку.

\- Очень красиво, - с невольным удивлением сказал Азирафаэль. – Как тебе это удается?

\- Примерно каждое десятилетие я сажусь и основательно прочесываю их, - ответил Кроули, ощущающий собственное превосходство от необходимости объяснять ангелу такие очевидные истины. – Это не отнимает много времени. Разве ты так не делаешь?

Азирафаэль отвел взгляд.

– Нет, - тихо ответил он.

С внезапно проснувшимся любопытством Кроули спросил:

\- Почему?

Азирафаэль, если судить по пристальности взгляда, внезапно крайне заинтересовался деревянной кровлей. Даже тише, чем раньше, он сказал:

\- Наверное, ты забыл. Но на Небесах ангелы обычно ухаживают за крыльями друг друга.

Кроули так покоробила первая часть его ответа, что он едва ли заметил вторую. «_Какая разница_ помню я Небеса или нет?» - хотел огрызнуться он. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Тогда-то до него и дошла вторая часть азирафаэлева ответа. Его глаза распахнулись.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, - ответил он, - что не заботился о крыльях, потому что рядом не было никого, кто сделал бы это _за тебя_?

\- Эм, - Азирафаэль перевел взгляд на бескрайнее море. – Да. Что-то вроде того.

Кроули сдержал рвущееся «_ради бога позволь мне_», потому что в этих словах было очень много чего не так. Дело было даже не в том, что он восславил бы господа; просто Кроули очень не хотел думать, почему он, возможно, только что мысленно предложил кому-то свою помощь. Даже кошмарное состояние ангельских крыльев не могло этого оправдать. 

В итоге, он сказал:

\- Знаешь, ухаживать за крыльями не так уж и сложно. Я покажу.

Его ответ всё ещё не дотягивал до Топа Десяти Выдающихся Высказываний Кроули. Но это было не важно. Важно было, как воодушевился и обрадовался его предложению Азирафаэль. Нет, это тоже было не важно. Радовать Азирафаэля вовсе не входило в его планы. Он хотел научить его подобающе заботиться о своих крыльях – обучение должно было занять несколько недель, и тем самым на несколько недель приблизить момент, когда он сойдет с этой убогой посудины.

И, само собой, дело было совсем не в том, как озарилось лицо Азирафаля, когда он ответил «да, конечно, было бы чудесно».

+

На то, чтобы научить Азирафаэля заботиться о крыльях, ушло куда меньше времени, чем ожидал Кроули, что повлекло за собой последствия, которых Кроули никак не ожидал. 

Для начала, ангел стал выглядеть почти прилично. Уже одно это, по исключительно нескромному мнению Кроули, могло повергнуть менее подготовленных людей в глубокий шок.

Гораздо меньше Кроули нравилось то обстоятельство, что Азирафаэль, похоже, воспринял всю затею, как жест дружбы. Пару раз доходило до того, что он пытался дотронуться до крыльев Кроули, чтобы проверить, какими должны быть на ощупь перья. Кроули всегда отшатывался, шипя, что не в его демонической природе доверять кому-то, и это с успехом заменяло ему знак «не прикасаться» на лбу. Так что вскоре Азирафаэль понял намёк и стал держаться своей стороны крыши. Тем паче что после придумывания отговорок Кроули всегда был особенно раздражительным.

Откровенно говоря, Кроули злился на себя уже за одно только то, что его мозг счёл, будто ангел заслуживает объяснений, почему Кроули не любит прикосновений к своим крыльям. Конечно, тотальное недоверие _было_ в его природе, но в некоторой степени его все ещё задевал бездумный прошлонедельный комментарий Азирафаэля. _Наверное, ты забыл. Но на Небесах ангелы обычно ухаживают за крыльями друг друга._

Как правило, он не вспоминал небеса из этических соображений. Засранцы Сверху вышвырнули его к засранцам Снизу, а в рабочих отношениях ты по возможности стараешься не упоминать бывшего босса слишком часто, особенно если Он бросил тебя в клетку к метафорическим псам. И обычно у Кроули не было проблем с тем, чтобы вспоминать о Небесах, как о месте весьма скучном, а о местной тусовке – как о сборище сплошь самодовольном и праведном, и, по сути, именно таким, с которым Кроули и сам не горел желанием знаться.

Загвоздка была в том, что помнить об этом рядом с Азирафаэлем было сложнее.

Кроули подумывал просто снова перестать разговаривать с ангелом в надежде, что тот сам расхочет иметь с ним дело, но у его предательского языка были совершенно другие планы. После эпизода с крыльями их уютное молчанье превратилось в дружеские разговоры ни о чём. Любимым предметом разговора были животные на борту Ковчега, как тема достаточно безопасная. Кроули обнаружил, что невероятно приятно было болтать часами напролёт и иметь возможность в деталях рассказать Азирафаэлю о своей теории, по которой каждая лошадь на Земле (даже если их и было всего четырнадцать) мечтала прийти по его душу. Потому что пока Кроули разглагольствовал, Азирафаэль сидел на своей части крыши и просто слушал.

Однако где-то на третий месяц их разговоры постепенно стали куда менее невинными.

– Всё же мне стоит отдать тебе должное, - сказал Азирафаэль как-то раз, когда оба божественных существа смотрели на весьма впечатляющий закат.

\- Похвала от тебя? – фыркнул Кроули. – За что?

\- За всю эту канитель с потопом, - задумчиво ответил Азирафаэль. – Ну, за утопление нечестивых. Ты знаешь, как всё утроено. Тебе положено поощрять нечестивость. Поэтому, э, думаю ты проделал потрясающую работу.

Кроули нахмурился. Он никогда не задумывался об этом.

\- Забавно, - наконец сказал он. – У меня просто не хватило бы _времени_ искусить всех. Не говоря уже о том, что я мало что могу в отношении младенцев. Они слишком заняты сосанием груди, чтобы искушаться. И животные не шибко замечают меня, не считая моментов, когда пытаются на меня наступить. Как Наверху относятся к утоплению животных?

Ангел пожал плечами.

– Меня тоже это озадачило. Думаю, нам просто нужно списать всё на неисповедимость.

\- Не-что-мость? – переспросил Кроули.

\- Неисповедимость. Ну, знаешь, - Азирафаэль выразительно взмахнул руками. – Неописуемость. Непостижимость. Бог.

\- О, - Кроули посмотрел вниз на расплывчатую оранжево-золотую дорожку, уходящую от Ковчега к заходящему солнцу. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что объясняешь всё необъяснимое тем, что оно необъяснимо?

\- Да, думаю, как-то так.

\- А, - Кроули откинулся на локтях. – Почти дзэн.

\- Почти что?

Кроули закатил глаза.

– Не важно.

Спустились сумерки. В небе над залитой водой землей замерцали первые звезды.

– Забавно, - тихо сказал Азирафаэль, - что я никогда раньше не встречал семью Ноя.

Кроули повернул голову, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на своего спутника.

– И?

\- И… я ангел. – Азирафаэль внимательно разглядывал свои руки. – Я имею в виду, если они единственные люди, достойные спасения, разве это не должно быть следствием ангельского вмешательства? Но я ни разу в жизни не встречал их до этого. Они были избраны. А все остальные погибли.

Внезапно Кроули испытал странное, новое и исключительно неприятное чувство жалости. Он подавил его.

– Не повезло, - сказал он.

Азирафаэль бросил на него пораженный взгляд и больше не пытался завести беседу всю оставшуюся неделю.

Через какое-то время Кроули снова вернулся к разговору о лошадях.

+

На четвертый месяц тишина опять стала неловкой. В попытках как-то заполнить её, Азирафаэль снова начал напевать свои глупые песенки. И, вопреки всем подспудным ожиданиям, Кроули это даже не бесило. Тем более что он всё ещё узнавал каждый мотив, хотя так и не понял, откуда они.

Однажды Кроули проснулся до рассвета, раньше обычного времени, когда ангел приносил вино. Азирафаэль привычно сидел на своей стороне крыши, мыча какой-то мотивчик. Эта мелодия, заметил Кроули, была одной из самых тоскливых.

Демон сел, слегка нахохлив перья от предрассветной прохлады.

– Привет, - тихо поздоровался он.

Азирафаэль замолчал и с легкой улыбкой повернулся к Кроули.

– Здравствуй, - сказал он. – Ты сегодня рано.

Кроули лениво потянулся.

– Ага. Слушай, что это была за мелодия?

Ангел пожал плечами.

– Просто песня. 

\- Да ладно, - Кроули подался вперед, чувствуя проснувшийся интерес. – Где ты выучил эту «просто песню»? Напоёшь слова?

\- У неё нет слов, - чопорно ответил Азирафаэль. – Хочешь вина?

\- Я не буду пить, пока не ответишь. Откуда ты её знаешь? – Кроули расплылся в улыбке. Обычно у него не было возможности побыть противным с утра пораньше.

Азирафаэль снова пожал плечами. 

\- Я просто _знаю_ её, понятно? Я никогда не учил её специально. Эта песня… одна из ангельских. Наверное, хвала Господу. Время от времени ангелы напевают её. Это как… кусочек Небес.

\- О. – Кроули расправил крылья и перевернулся на спину. – Ума не приложу, кто по доброй воле будет таскать с собой кусочек Небес или петь что-то ангельское. Большинство ангелов те ещё ублюдки.

Его спутник вяло запротестовал в ответ.

Кроули снова сел.

– Да ладно тебе, Азирафаэль, признай. Ангелы праведные, стереотипно красивые и делают «покарашки-покарашеньки».

Уголок губ Азирафаэля слегка дернулся в улыбке.

– Ты точно уверен, что не пьян, дорогой?

\- Чертовски уверен.

Азирафаэль вздохнул, короткая улыбка исчезла. Он задумчиво поглядел на море.

Легкий порыв ветра, первый за неполных четыре месяца, пронесся мимо них, ероша перья, волосы и туники. И хотя обычно они не чувствовали холода, оба существа вздрогнули. Затем ветер утих, и море вернуло свою привычную гладь. 

\- Иногда становится одиноко, - сказал Азирафаэль, так тихо, что даже Кроули с его превосходным демоническим слухом, едва разобрал слова. Ангел поднял на него взгляд и взволнованно посмотрел сквозь упавшие волосы.

Кроули притянул колени к груди и всмотрелся в водную гладь океана.

\- Угу, - согласился он.

Они снова погрузились в привычную тишину, но на этот раз она была другой. В этот раз, тишина, с тихим ужасом понял Кроули, была наполнена пониманием.

+

Первый короткий порыв ветра был лишь предвестником других, более сильных. Пришедший за ним ветер буйствовал, пах морем и пробирал до костей. Ангел и демон не касались друг друга, но придвинулись так близко, как только могли, и пытались не дрожать. Океан штормило. Вода начала убывать.

\- Сто пятьдесят дней уже прошло? – Громко спросил Кроули, перекрикивая грохочущий океан.

\- Да, - почти прокричал Азирафаэль в ответ. – И прямо под нами гора, так что, уверен, много времени не понадобится. Неделя максимум.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал Кроули.

Как выяснилось, ветру понадобилось две недели, чтобы утихнуть. Еще неделя понадобилась Азирафаэлю, чтобы в порыве близком к отчаянию спуститься вниз и сказать Ною «послушай, почему бы нам не послать птицу или еще кого-нибудь искать сушу?».

Ной ответил «да, презамечательная идея, может, пошлем голубя?».

\- Голубя? - удивился Азирафаэль, моргая, - Конечно нет! Нужен кто-то побольше, с большими крыльями. Например, ворон.

Поэтому Ной, оказавшийся человеком весьма дипломатичным, послал и голубя, и ворона.

К концу недели оба вернулись с пустыми когтями.

\- Блестящая, мать её, идея, - раздраженно прошипел Кроули. Он не мог спать из-за ветра, и Азирафаэль, которого тоже отвлекала погода, уже не так торопился приносить их утреннее вино. К тому же, он сказал, что его осталось мало. 

\- Идея действительно блестящая, - сухо ответил ангел. – Это значит только, что земли пока нет. 

Как раз в этот момент люк под ними открылся, и пара рук выпустила в небо голубя. Он радостно упорхал вдаль.

Оба существа посмотрели ему вслед.

\- Э, - наконец сказал Кроули. – А что случилось с идеей послать ворона?

Как выяснилось, это не имело значения. К концу недели голубь вернулся, на этот раз, принеся оливковую ветвь. Азирафаэль засветился от счастья, а Кроули едва не пуститься в пляс, но сдержался, и только поклялся себе, за это чудесное обещание суши, будет предельно милым с каждым встречным голубем на своём пути. А когда речь шла о Кроули, это уже говорило о многом.

Возвращение голубя встретили ликованием и на нижних палубах. Снизу доносились смех и пение ноевых снох; слышно было, как Хам рассказывает похабные анекдоты, и как все гадают, сколько ещё осталось Ковчегу до места последнего пристанища.

Как и предсказывал Азирафаэль, нужным местом оказалась вершина горы.

Как только стало понятно, что показавшегося из-под воды куска горы хватает для безопасного размещения всех животных, всё живое начало счастливо вываливаться из Ковчега. Всё, кроме одного демона, который так и остался сидеть на крыше.

Азирафаэль послал Кроули изумленный взгляд.

– Ты не будешь сходить?

Кроули протестующе покачал головой.

– Нет, прости, но я тут понял кое-что.

Ангел поднял брови в немом вопросе.

Кроули неловко нахохлил перья.

– Весь мир купался в святости пять месяцев. Благодать сейчас буквально льется изо всех щелей. Как по мне, не лучшее время для возвращения.

К удивлению и глубокому раздражению Кроули, Азирафаэль рассмеялся.

– Кроули, - терпеливо произнес он, - Ковчег благословлён ничуть не меньше земли. Он не только плыл по воде и омывался ей, Господь благословил его лично. Трудно представить что-то более святое.

Кроули упрямо покачал головой.

– Это другое.

Повисла тишина.

\- Послушай, - наконец заговорил Азирафаэль, - по идее, я должен быть гораздо священнее земли. Верно?

Кроули моргнул.

– Я… думаю, что так. 

\- Что ж, тогда, - сказал ангел и протянул руку.

Кроули уставился на неё. Его мозгу потребовалась минута, чтобы сообразить, что Азирафаэль предлагает ему себя в доказательство, что Кроули способен прикасаться к освященным вещам. Но… но это не имело никакого смысла. _Ни что _из этого. Ангел, позволяющий Кроули остаться на Ковчеге? Ангел, запомнивший его имя? Ангел, добровольно не давший ему попасться? Ангел, который приносил ему вино. И позволил сидеть на крыше. И смотрел на него так, как смертные смотрят на друзей. И пел глупые песенки, и забывал заботиться о своих крыльях, и не отрицал собственную неправедность и невзрачность, и хотел компании больше, чем скучал по Небесам. Ангел, который протянул Кроули свою руку, и, ради всего сущего, выглядел так, как будто ожидал, что Кроули примет её.

Всё это, разумеется, было полной бессмыслицей.

Руке Кроули не было дела до его разума. Она подчинялась по своей собственной воле, и прежде чем демон успел запаниковать от мысли о прикосновении к освященной плоти, его рука обхватила азирафаэлеву.

\- Ну как? – мягко спросил Азирафаэль.

\- Э, - ответил Кроули.

Рука была всего лишь рукой.

\- Допустим, - произнесли губы Кроули, не утруждая себя консультацией с мозгом, - только что я прикоснулся, скажем, к веточке, которую принес голубь. Может быть, этого ничего и не будет. Но если я дотронусь до всего дерева, святости может стать слишком много.

«Отлично, - злобно сказал мозг Кроули, - что ты вообще творишь?»

Азирафаэль похоже задумался.

– Полагаю, в этом есть смысл. Хм. - Он придвинулся к Кроули чуть ближе. – Полагаю, если мы, эм, обнимемся, эффект будет равноценный.

«О, я понял, - огрызнулся на Кроули его мозг. – Точно. На земле тебе стало одиноко, и ты размяк. Остановись сейчас же. Обзови ангела. Заставь его уйти. Делай, что хочешь, только ни в коем случае не…»

Остальной же Кроули, который уже изрядно поднаторел в неподчинении мозгу, не обратил на эти мысли никакого внимания и крепко вцепился в Азирафаэля. Это правда было немножко больно, но не совсем в божественном смысле. Просто в груди Кроули разлилась ужасная боль, но пока он мог игнорировать её, уткнувшись в плечо Азирафаэля, всё было в порядке.

Разум Кроули ворчливо удалился в дальний угол сознания.

\- Кроули, - мягко позвал Азирафаэль. Демон поднял голову от плеча Азирафаэля и, посмотрев на него, поднял бровь.

– Это помогло? – спросил Азирафаэль.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Кроули, игнорируя бормотание мозга, и чуть менее успешно игнорируя то, как они с ангелом впечатались друг в друга. – Допустим, я смогу пройтись по земле несколько секунд, но потом святости станет слишком много…

Азирафаэль кивнул, пытливо посмотрел на Кроули и наклонился ближе.

Кроули закоротило.

\- Эм, - выразительно сказал он. И поцеловал ангела.

+

На суше жена Хама подняла глаза на Ковчег и ахнула.

– Смотрите! – закричала она.

Все подняли взгляд и ахнули ей в унисон.

\- Бог сдержал обещание, - торжественно объявил Ной, благоговейно глядя на прекрасную, яркую радугу над своим скромным Ковчегом. 

\- Нхм, - добавил Сим, но его никто не услышал. Все были слишком заняты созерцанием радуги и к тому моменту уже совсем забыли про ангела, который сопровождал их и помогал им всё путешествие. Но Сим провел с ангелом немало времени – даже пообещал ему несколько хвалебных параграфов в истории и славу – и сейчас сомневался в своём решении. Потому что, знаете, истинно добродетельные ангелы Господни обычно не сидят на крыше твоей отцовской лодки, страстно целуя других крылатых созданий сомнительного происхождения.

Да, твердо решил Сим, отрывая взгляд от этого необычайно странного зрелища, никто всё равно не заметит, если он случайно забудет упомянуть ангела в своей книге.

\+ 

Какое-то время спустя Кроули радостно бродил по земле, мучая и искушая направо-налево. Как оказалось, от длительного потопа земля вовсе не стала святой, как он думал. Тем не менее, решил Кроули, расплываясь в хитрой улыбке, осторожность лишней не бывает.

Что же касается ангела, Кроули был уверен, что они ещё свидятся в ближайшие века. Не то чтобы это было так уж важно.

Они больше не разговаривали. Между ними было молчание, но молчание взаимное. Между ними было соглашение. В те времена она еще не заслуживало того, чтобы писаться с большой буквы. Но начало было положено.


End file.
